Because of Her
by Onmoraki
Summary: She was the type who got what she wanted, demanding, possessive even. She wasn't really interested in anything else, until she turned her gaze towards him. Trying to stay sane, Kuroko is soon to learn that having a relationship with Akashi Seiko can be hard, when she wants to be the one in control, because she is the 'topper' of this relationship. [Kuro/fem!Aka] [T-M]
1. Melancholy

*.oOo.*

 _You are one of them,_ _e_ _verything but femme_ _  
_ _I won't be fooled again._ _  
_ _You've got the same kind of specs as the sex of men._

 _I believe in Simone de Beauvoir!_ _  
_ _I believe that life's a_ _ﬁ_ _lm noir!_ _  
_ _I know the role that you play, so save your clichés._ _  
_ _I wasn't born yesterday so don't try to say:_

 _"I'm not typical, and Simone? You are just cynical!_ _  
_ _I am better than you think, let me buy you a drink_ _  
_ _Cha'mon, I'm not so typical at all"_

 _All men are pigs._

[Studio killers – All men are pigs]

*.oOo.*

1\. The Prologue: Melancholy

* * *

If anyone knew who Akashi Seiko was, they knew she wasn't someone to mess with. Sadly, many didn't seem to mind her family's success, and thought they could take a sip on her family's drinks. Schooled by her father to one day take over his corporation, was something not anyone would be able to do. Anyone who mocked her, talking behind her back that she was just riding her father's cocktails, did not know how much time she sacrificed to please her father critics. Akashi Seiko, was a girl of pride and honor, she did not want to lower herself to another mortal, not that she saw herself better than any other. She just couldn't stand, looking up to another man other than her demanding father.

But inside, behind her thick shell of pride an honor, was a little girl, craving for attention. Her once warm heart seemed to grow a larger crack every time her father cast her aside because she didn't stand to his critics. She just fought harder to do so, so her father would once again look at her. Seiko's mother, was a woman of pride too, owning the sister corporation to her husbands' 'main building', she grew up strict too. Trying to stand next to her husband, being a loving mother on the side, and trying to control a big business on the side, seemed to take a big toll on her. Even more so, Seiko seemed to get more confused by the path she would one day choose, her demanding fathers, or her loving mothers loving whispers. At least her mother had silenced her father by telling that their daughter was free to choose whom she marries. That did not stop her fathers to push some, offers, for her to choose from. Her father had such hard demands she would have to follow, even when he would lay six feet under, she would still follow her fathers' unheard demands.

From young age, she had gotten lessons on how to survive business crisis, and politics, when she should have been outside playing with other children. Her first friends she ever had, was the ones she met in middle school. Four boys and a girl, she had a hard time fitting in with the girls, because of her un-interest of makeup and cute clothes and boy-talks.

Aomine Daiki, was probably the laziest one of them, he would often skip classes and be sleeping on the schools roof instead. But he had an undying interest of basketball, a game she really enjoyed. He was a great listener too, though, she rarely talked about her problems to him.

Kise Ryouta, was the noisiest one, he just kinda came in with the flow. He was a working model, and a magnet for girls whom seemed to faint to his smile. Yet his fans never knew, he was broken inside, and he never really smiled inside. Perhaps it was this, that connected them somehow… even though she had to admit she was getting irritated about he complained that she should wear more cute clothes in public.

Musasakibara Atsushi, was the glutton of the group. Seiko had to wonder if she ever really seen him without a bag filled with food. They had met when she paired up with him in home economics. As many would have died to have had his place back then, he was more interested in the cupcake she had baked than her. And that's how their friendship blossomed… Even though her cupcake was burned and looked uneatable.

Midorima Shintarou, was the… she wouldn't say he was the smartest, because she held more knowledge than him, but she wouldn't say he was stupid either. He loved to read books, and stayed often silent, if he didn't say his blunt comments of horoscopes or his wanna-be-cult. He was probably the most open minded to listen to her complaints, and offer her opinions. But she had to admit he had a problem with his personality of 'not interested yet I am.'

Momoi Satsuki, was the only girl Seiko could connect with. Momoi whom had grown up with Aomine, did not have time to play with girls when she was younger. She had been running after her undying love, Aomine, who was the fool not to notice. Seiko had met Momoi when she befriended Aomine. That time Momoi had seen Seiko as a rival in her eyes, of course Seiko had noticed this and told she would offer a hand of help to Momoi. And that's where their friendship kinda hit off.

Because of Seiko's fathers' high demands, she didn't have much time to spend with her friends on her free time. But if she ever had free time, she would spend it with them. Her friends had admitted her father rubbed them off the wrong way, and they never protested or complained when she told them she had to study. One of the reasons was probably because they would have had to face her fathers' glares.

But once middle school was over, the kids game was pushed to the side, pat to the back and pushed to the adulthood, they moved to High school. Accepted to the Teiko High school-system, was an honor for all of them. But this specific day, Seiko wanted to disappear.

* * *

It was prom day, and not anytime of prom, it was the Valentines days' prom in school. Many boys had waited with glee on receiving chocolate from the girls who hid their shyness behind their blush. School had been closed for the day, and opened in the evening to welcome the students to the prom. The prom was counted as a school day, and if a student were to skip it, s/he would have served detention.

Seiko was grunting, leaning against the wall. The prom would have classic dances and then later would be turned into a disco. The students had to dance at least once at 'prom time'. Seiko didn't want to dance with any student from the school. Males practically waiting in line, begging her to ask them out on a dance. A few brave ones had come up to ask her for a dance, but she had flat out rejected them. The brave ones were not seen after the rejection.

"Seiko, you know, you have to dance at least one dance." Momoi said, as she approached the said girl and turned to stand next to her.

Seiko just grunted in reply, eying Momois beautiful dress. Momoi was dressed in an open back dress, colored rose red and peach. She had curled hair, and light make up.

"Hey! You know grunting doesn't look pretty on you!" Momoi insisted "For one night, try to look as nice as you have dressed up today."

Seiko was dressed in a skin tight black dress which stopped right before her knees, small black heels, and her crimson red hair was put up beautifully. She had light make up but she had out on red lipstick to stand out a bit.

"Satsu, you know I don't want to dance with any of them…" Seiko tried to say to her but her complains did not seem to please the pink haired girl.

"You can dance with us?" Momoi tried to suggest.

Seiko looked straight into Momois eyes "I don't want to, not with my friends."

Momoi sighed "Well, better hurry, this is probably the last song."

Seiko sighed, and pushed herself away from the wall and roamed around the gym, now so called 'ballroom'. Everywhere she looked, she could see male students straightening up and giving her suggesting smiles to choose them. But then her gaze landed on one particular man. He was leaning against the window with his shoulder looking outside. He seemed peaceful, and calm, not bothered by the noises from the room. He seemed to be in a world of his own. Teal blue hair,that almost reached to his shoulders, a calm expression, and seemed relaxed.

Seiko hummed, and approached. She decided to catch his attention by poking his shoulder. So she did, and the boy, who was a little taller than her, turned around surprised. He wasn't surprised that it was _her_ , but he seemed surprised because of something else. She mentally got irritated, he was taller than _her_.

"Yes?" the boy said, with a calm monotone voice. Which surprised her, she would have though he would have jumped out of his pants, and been excited that she had chosen him. Well, he probably didn't even know she would soon ask him for a dance.

"Em… Dance with me?" Seiko asked, her gaze strong and demanding, like she would face her father.

The boy let out a somewhat monotone chuckle and said "No."

She inhaled air, to shout at him for making her a fool. By now many had seen that she had interacted with someone. But just as she was about to say something mean to him, he said instead:

"But may I have this dance?"

It might have been her nerves twitching near the eye, this boy was ignorant. How could, how dare he?  
But she gave a slight confused nod.

He offered a hand for her to hold, so he could lead her to the dance floor. And she offered her hand, but holding it slight up, not really touching him at all.

He lead her, so she turned around and now stood in front of him. He put his hand on her waist, perfectly, not too low, neither too high. He held her like he would have hold something precious, something that would break with the slightest knock. He held her with a careful touch. And then the music started.

He lead her around the dance floor, with careful steps, not stepping on her at all. She was eying him in suspicion, but he looked forward, not looking at her at all. Instead he was more interested where he would lead her next in the dance. She was too concentrated on looking at him, that she didn't notice the song ending, but the rest of the noise in the room seemed to cease too. Slight gasps were heard when they saw that Seiko was dancing with someone. The mystery boy had stopped and let go of Seiko and gave a slight bow, thanking for the dance.

He offered a hand, which she again took. Still confused, not really knowing where she was until he let go of her and gave a slight bow again and turned to leave. Seiko could hear her friends fussing behind her about something, but she didn't seem to care at all.

But that was the day Kuroko Tetsuya gained a stalker.

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello!  
Hopefully you enjoyed the prologue!  
This story is written to OtakuKidXD, I actually don't know if you like fem! but, anyway.**

 **Ideas are very much welcomed, even though I have a main plot, I'm always open for something new.**

 **I do not own KnB, nor do I own the coverphoto, I just own the plot of this story :)**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed the start of the story, as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**


	2. 2 A good ass, is a great ass

**Your reviews have been answered down below.**

* * *

*.oOo.*

 _I saw you walking down the street, so I try to look cool.  
I put my headphones down on with my head down and I walked into a pole.  
Its ok, I've been trying to impress you, it works from time to time.  
Until I fell down the staircase, and flashed you.  
…that was definitely not one of those times._

 _Maybe I'm a bit of a stalker, but it's only like a little bit creepy.  
But hey! You should be flattered may be you'll eventually notice me._

 _Oh, please don't call the cops on me._

[Bella Hemming - The stalker song]

*.oOo.*

2\. A good ass, is a great ass.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tetsuya sat at his desk, looking around the class with a bored gaze. There wasn't really anything interesting going on. His teacher was talking, his classmates where whispering… and Seiko was tapping her desk with her finger, her and her friends gazes burning against his back.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Indeed, this was just a normal day through the rest. First Tetsuya had thought Seiko had something to say to him, because he kinda left her with her friends and just went home. But she hadn't approached him at school at all. He didn't want to approach her, because she already had enough of 'dogs' following her. No, what disturbed him was that she was walking behind him a few steps back. His low presence didn't seem to fool her at all. Though her friends, who stuck next to her from time to time; seemed to lose him quite quickly.

* * *

A few months earlier; A week after prom.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya had a bad feeling.  
Often when he had this kind of feeling, it was usually that the cold was soon catching up. But, this 'bad feeling' felt a little bit different. Usually he wakes up with a headache. But this time, he woke up with a feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a bad-bad throw up feeling. No, it was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. _

_No, deep within his mind, he knew something, or someone was coming. He sat up on his bed and looked at his clock which was on a small table next to his bed. 06:20am. As he got up, he watched his window, which was covered by thick curtains. He doubted if he really wanted to put the curtains to the side, just the mind of placing them to the side of the window made his stomach turn. Not that anyone would have seen anything interesting other than him in a pair of normal black boxers. And who would see him anyway? He lived on the fifth floor, if someone was to see him, they would have to go to the rooftop on the house across the street and look through binoculars. And who in the name of - , would do that?_

 _So he gave himself a little push, and walked to the window, and pushed the thick curtains to the side. He turned around to walk to the kitchen, ignoring the feeling in his stomach which turned worse._

 _He bent down to grab some breakfast from the lower shelves in his kitchen. Something felt really out of place._

* * *

 _Same time: Seiko was smacking her lips with a small popping sound._

* * *

Tetsuya turned his bored gaze as if he looked behind him, glaring at the crimson haired girl who sat a few seats behind him.

' _I know you're stalking me, Akashi Seiko'_ Tetsuya thought still glaring _'But why?'_

Aomine Daiki, was by no means lazy, if he was, he sure hell wouldn't be in Teiko High. Aomine would describe himself as a person, who pushed his work to the last minute, but his projects and homework always ended up with great grades.

He was by no means lazy, he may have been a little slow, but not on this. Seiko had ended up stalking the poor guy who was in luck to get a dance with Seiko. What made Aomine, and probably the rest of his friends interested, was that the poor guy hasn't come up to speak with Seiko.

But right now, Aomine wanted to push his thoughts of school, and focus on the phone call he was having.

"Seiko, you know, I kinda feel bad for the poor guy, can't you just leave him alone?" he said.

Seiko, on the other line, was humming with a tilt of irritation, Aomine just gulped and mentally told himself that whatever he said, she couldn't beat him through a call. But you never know with Seiko.

"Just-, Just listen to my advice for once. Go and talk to the poor guy"

"He has a name you know."

"I know he has a name! But I'm not the one who 'stalked' it up!" Aomine almost shouted, but shushed himself as he walked through the park, a couple walking past him looking at him with an odd expression.

"I-I don't know. I just can't speak with him!"

"Of course you can! You're THE Seiko, he will listen to you" Aomine sighed, it had been a long time from when Seiko last talked to him about her…problems.

"No, it's-. Em… Of course I could talk to him, but 'I' just can't" she actually gave off a small sigh.

Aomine chuckled and just smirked while asking "What? Did you gain the ability to become shy? Do you have feelings for him?"

Seiko cussed loudly, cursing Aomine, saying something that he was soon one step near his grave.

But soon "He has a great ass…" she kinda admitted muttering.

If Aomine would have had a drink, and drank it while listening, he would have spitted it out and start coughing.

"Wait what?" he shouted to his phone, looking rather embarrassed that Seiko actually said something like this. Seiko wasn't blunt, that's for sure, but this? "How the hell do you know he has a 'great' ass if you haven't touched it?"

But soon the phone line turned into small whispers, mutters and something that sounded similar to Satanist curses. But Aomine picked up a few words through the line she was muttering. Something about binoculars and boxers.

Aomine continued walking, as he walked past the basketball ground, he soon stopped hearing a sound similar to a basketball bouncing.

"Hey, Seiko. I gotta go. Call you later." he ended the call, and walked towards the sound.

But it seemed like no one was there, until the 'poor guy' appeared out of nowhere.  
Teal hair, and ice blue eyes seemed to stare right through him.

"You know it's kinda late, what are you doing out this late?" he asked Aomine.

Aomine seemd bluffed, it was 11PM yes, but what was HE doing outside?

"I was walking home. What are you doing out this late? Won't your parents be worried?"

The teal haired gave off a small expression of irritation. "It's not like anyone waits for me at home anyway."

' _Oh'_ Aomine thought. He looked like the guy who was the teacher's pet and was a honest 'good boy'.

Aomine snapped away from his thoughts when the teal haired asked if he wanted to play a match.

"So what's your name? Didn't know you played basketball"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. I played basketball since first year in middle school." the now named Kuroko answered.

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine answered

"I know, you're in Seikos friend group." Kuroko answered.

Aomine smirked, he kinda liked this guy already. They played a couple of rounds. Aomine smirked even more learning Tetsuyas unique playing technique. Kuroko was fooling around more than scoring. He vanished and tried to not let Aomine take the ball out of his hands. Which proved to be a difficult thing for Aomine. The ball bounced away from the court and Kuroko ran after it to pick it up. Leaning down to take the basketball to his hands and turning around to run back to Aomine.

' _Yup, he does have a great lookin' ass.'_

* * *

 **Buah! I had a hard time trying to formulate this chapter.  
But now Aomine gets to know Tetsu! Yey!  
Seiko tries to stalk Kuroko without noticing, but hasn't noticed that he has noticed. **

**Reviews! Yey thank you very much! I'm so happy many liked this story. I'm very pleased!**

* * *

 **Artisetely:** _ **I'm happy you like the fem! Akashi... there should be more stories out there… *hmph*  
Yes, Kuroko sure is a gentleman, but we'll see where this eventually goes ;)**_

* * *

 **Kuroko-SenPaille:** _ **Glad you like it :) Here's the new chapter… wait, you already read the new chapter TTuTT Well hope you liked this one too.**_

* * *

 **Shizuka Yuki-KiZutsu:** _ **Yey, I did the impossible! I wrote something cute. I have a very hard time writing something cute and funny because my humor is very VERY dark.**_

* * *

 **stranger-san:** _ **I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**_

* * *

 **camdawg:** _ **Yes, she will be very possessive over Kuroko when they start a relationship, and yes she will be a bit abusive, but not much… And I'm really happy that you enjoyed the fem! Akashi**_

* * *

 **nicoleAnE:** _ **I'm sure she would love you too :)**_

* * *

 **rowexz:** _ **Glad you enjoyed it**_

* * *

 **X59:** _ **Hopefully this chapter flowered together somehow… I kinda feel I could have written this chapter better, but I had a hard time formulating the chapter.**_

* * *

 **GingerHale:** _ **I'm happy you like her :D**_

* * *

 **La Jesus Quack:** _ **… I'm in love with your username…  
This ending though. Hehe.**_

* * *

 **:** _ **Eee-yup.**_

 **Please rate and review :)**


End file.
